


Hibiki Sano (Oni)

by NalaNox



Category: OkCryptid - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, OkCryptid, Oni, Reader Insert, dating app, reader - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: You open a dating app, one in a long line of others. she finds herself matched up by the app with an Oni. A hulking red man dressed in traditional garments. You spot him in the cafe expecting the worst but things couldn't have turned out better.





	Hibiki Sano (Oni)

The dating game was always difficult. You watched over the past years as your former school mates get married and have children, even your younger brother was about to adopt his first child with his husband. You always felt like you were behind in that department.

People came and went through your life, normally it was one or two dates and things just didn’t work out. Maybe a one night stand every so often, and a friend with benefits, but it felt empty. You were envious of those around you, you were happy for the people you loved, but you wished you had something for yourself.

You had a career you enjoyed, taking care of the disabled and elderly. Constantly learning from the people you looked after.

The dating apps offered up loads of people you could date, though scrolling through each post, fantasising about the people you could meet, it started to become tedious and boring. The want and need of someone to talk to at the end of a difficult day, a real emotional connection.

You looked through your smartphone to a folder you created called “Hell”. The dating apps you’ve used in the past and still used to this day. Tinder, OKCupid, Zoosk, Happn, RSVP, and now the newest app, from OkCupid, OkCryptid. Humans you met through the other apps brought nothing but empty dates. You hoped the monsters of this world could bring a little more light in this life of yours.

Taking a deep breath you start the app.

“ _Welcome to OkCryptid_ ”

A loading symbol began to circle on the screen with the message “ _please bear with us_ ”.

A ding from your phone surprised you and a questionnaire appeared.

You answered the questions honestly, and completed the tedious task of answering each and every question.

The app thought for another moment, you placed the instant coffee into your mug along with a bit of milk, then the hot water. You stirred your coffee in time with the loading symbol. By the time the granules dissolved another ding rung out from your phone.

“ **MATCH FOUND** ”

“T-that’s it?” You looked questioningly at it.

A name appeared at the centre of the screen.

“ **Hibiki Sano** ”

A picture of a smiling red man, with two yellow horns protruding from the edges of his forehead, sharp, white teeth proudly on display, with two long canines extending past his lips and curled upwards. His black hair braided and falls just past his shoulder. Wearing a traditional Japanese garment. He seemed stocky, yet muscular. In the picture he holds, what appears to be, an iron club over his shoulder.

You tap the screen.

“ **Saturday, XX/XX/20XX, 2pm, Caf** **é Revolve** ”

“Right after work, how did it…” you mumbled to yourself. Shrugging it off, you grab your coffee and sat on the couch with a blanket. The thought of the date rumbled around in your stomach, you looked at the picture of Hibiki, honestly he did look intimidating you hoped he will be nice and wonderful. You smiled at the thought of the two of you hitting it off immediately.

Sleep barely came around, so light and disturbed. The excitement and nervousness plagued your night.

You kept looking towards the clock, Saturday had finally arrived. You looked at yourself in the mirror. You decided to keep the outfit formal-casual. A pair of light blue, skinny jeans, a white blouse, slightly heeled, suede, black heels, paired with a light blue scarf. Your shoulder length hair was straightened out, and smelt of coconut from the products. You twisted and turned in the full length mirror and sighed as the butterflies continued to aggressively pound against you.

Your phone alarm went off, you grabbed your handbag and your car keys and quickly left the house.

You arrived at the café 10 minutes early. Arriving at the destination, you looked through the crowd of monsters and humans, all intermingling. In a corner booth, you spot a red, hulking man with yellow horns.

Your body told you to leave, but you sucked it up and arrived at the booth.

“Ah Hibiki?” Your voice cracked slightly.

The oni jumped and turned to you. His wide smile immediately put you at ease.

“Yes, (y/n)?” His accent made your heart flutter ever so slightly. He stood up and gave you a slight bow. He seemed much larger in front of you than in the pictures, he stood around a 7 foot, and he was bulky, his muscles not overly pronounced, the best thing you could compare to was a heavy weight boxer. He was wearing the same traditional garments from his picture, though it looked much neater. More structured.

“Yeah,” in turn you gave a slight bow back, even though it felt a little strange. You maneuvered yourself around the booth and sat on the other end.

“It is nice to meet you,” he said calmly.

“You too,” you smiled, “sorry if it seems awkward, I’m really new to this kind of set up.”

“It’s okay,” the soft smile that sat on Hibiki’s face immediately calmed the nervous that rocked around in your stomach, “I am new to this as well.”

An entrée was placed between the two of you.

“Oh, did you order?”

“Ah yes, I thought I might while I waited for you.”

You looked at the dish in front of you, a mixed dish. A bunch of handmade rice crackers and a bunch of dips. From a guess you could pick out the hommos and an avocado and two others you couldn’t pick.

“What are they?” You looked at them, grabbing a rice cracker from the little, rectangle plate.

“A mystery,” he gave an awkward wink and chuckled.

You couldn’t help but laugh with him, “right,” you dipped the cracker into the mysterious red coloured dip, and he seemed to watch intently as you placed in into your mouth. You smiled as you began to taste the dip, placing a hand over your mouth, you continued.

You could taste the cool, creamy substance and felt the slight sting as it swished around. The sweetness was also brought out.

“Sweet chili and sour cream?” You question.

Hibiki just shrugged and followed along with the avocado dip.

You spotted his hair as it hung over his shoulder, the braids now adorned with multiple beads and string. You found it intriguing.

“Did you do that yourself?” You pointed to the braids.

He followed your hand to his shoulder, his hand picking up the braids and looking over them, “I did, do you like it?”

You nodded, “it’s quite beautiful.”

He seemed to go a darker red at the compliment, “thank you.”

“What do you do?” You asked as he picked up another cracker.

“I’m retired for the moment,” he chuckles lightly to himself, you blink in surprise.

“Retired?” You frown a little.

He raised an eyebrow, “yes, I was a protector for many years, looking after the temples and peoples houses, I thought it was time to retire for the next however many years. Focus on myself. And you?” He dipped the cracker in the sweet chili and sour cream dip and plopped it right into his mouth.

“Oh okay, I’m a carer. I look after disabled people in their homes when they need me.”

He looked at you in surprise, “do you enjoy that?”

You smile as your ‘clinets’ reach your minds eye, “I love it, everyone I work with and for are amazing.”

“I can see that,” you focus yourself away from your head and towards Hibiki, you can see him looking intently at you.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?” You asked carefully.

Hibiki looked slightly taken aback by your forwardness, “age is different for our kind,” he prefaced, you could see the worry in his face, “I have lived for 1528 years.” He looked over you looking for a reaction of some kind.

You just waited for everything to process, and you laughed, “that’s incredible!” You exclaimed a little too loud and quickly covered your mouth.

Hibiki once again seemed to be taken back by your reaction, “you do not mind?”

“Of course not, I’m sure you have a lot of storied to tell.”

He visibly relaxed, “possibly, but do not get your hopes up,” he playfully teased.

The rest of the dinner went on like this, questions asked and answered, the mains were brought out and you talked about work and life in general. He understood what it was like to fall in love with people you look after, how they become such a major part of your life as you get to know them personally.

He showed patience and understanding and had quite a lot of advice to give, which admittedly you expected of someone his age.

He would talk about his home in Japan but had said he just wanted to spend his retirement away from home. Somewhere unfamiliar. He hadn’t had much luck in the dating game mainly because of his appearance, or his age.

After a while, people began to leave from the café and together you decided to leave also. You spent the next couple hours chatting away about nothings and somethings.

By the end, the sky was pitch black, the stars shone through and the moon was new.

“I have enjoyed tonight,” Hibiki spoke up in the silence, “I do not want it to end.”

“I don’t either,” you softly smiled at him.

He reached deep down into a pocket and pulled a small satchel from it.

“When I saw your picture, I thought…” he trailed off and pulled a small bracelet of jade beads and tailed off with deep red and black beads. He held it out to you and you held your hand out, he placed it and you could immediately feel the weight of it.

“I-it’s too much,” you flipped it over feeling the imperfections of each bead.

“Not at all, when I saw your picture it reminded me of that.”

Everything seemed to come closer, as you pulled towards him, “thank you,” you said softly, your eyes flickered to his lips and his to yours. You move closer and placed a peck between his giant curled fangs.

His hand found your waist and lightly grasped at it, it made you breath hitch and you found yourself in a predatory gaze. His other hand felt its way around the side of your neck and grasped towards the back.

The kiss came quick and passionate, both lips mashed together with very little grace, his tongue poked at your lips and you opened your mouth slightly, allowing entry to his tongue. You fought for dominance and you found the rhythm. Eventually, he won the challenge, but kept a balance between you.

You got lost in the feeling, his hands roaming around you, the arm around your waist holding you close to his body, the warmth of him against you, the smell of freshly cooked rice and vanilla filled your senses. You basked in everything the kiss had to offer.

Eventually, he pulled back every so slightly. You caught your breath, breathing deeply, feeling drunk and euphoric.

He laughed and kissed your forehead.

“That, uh, was incredible,” you looked over his face and his horns, your hands had found his face and neck at some point during the kiss, and you caressed it gently, feeling the soft skin beneath your fingers.

“I will take you home,” he said softly, “I do not wish for you to travel by yourself this late at night.”

“As much as I would love that,” you sighed, “I brought the car, next time?” You cheekily smiled at him.

He rubbed his nose against you neck, “there will be a next time?”

It was your time to laugh, “definitely.”

You gave one last kiss and hopped in your car. You watched in the rear view mirror as Hibiki slowly left your sight.

You sighed and smiled, looking down at your hands you saw the bracelet that he gave you dangling from your wrist. You bit you lips and felt like screaming to the world.

Things are looking up.


End file.
